The Forgotten Son of Zeus
by 22BaylorBears22
Summary: Percy finds himself in the clutches of Tartarus being tortured. An unknown diety will help him escape and face old defeated threats.
1. Chapter 1

**This would be my first real story so... Here goes nothing.**

 **I'm not looking to plagiarize.**

 **I don't own Percy or any of his friends. Or any of Mr. Riordans Plots**

Omniscient POV

With the Scythe eradicated, the evil purged from the world, the heroes sacrificed, and a new regime in place, Perseus Jackson was at peace. The Lustus Dominator in charge.

A long long time before that moment...

3rd Person POV

The being watch in semi-consciousness as the son of the seas made his way to the doors of death. Tartarus, the embodiment of the darkest place on earth, hot on his trail.

The demigod named Annabeth, whom the being took notice of, was struggling to keep pace with the larger faster son of the seas. The ground seemed to suck their feet into the the depths of the depths of Tartarus. The closer they got to the escape the harder it was to keep running.

The finally reached the doors, in all of their really creepy glory, and with a look of defiance, The son of the seas pushed Annabeth into the open elevator doors, and uttered words of finality before pressing the button and watching the doors shut whilst Annabeth screamed in defiance. Three of the most powerful words were uttered, that unbeknownst to Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, would destroy Annabeth, "I Love You."

 **Time Skip-1 Year after Gaea's defeat on Half-Blood Hill.**

Chester, Son of Aidos, God of Respect's POV

It's been hard on everyone here, you don't just watch half of your friends savagely killed before your eyes at the hands of immortal monsters that are bound to someday come back and kill you, and go play some volleyball the next day.

Dionysus could barely help lift the insanity off the minds of the children who just fought in a war. 9 year olds were forced to wield a sword and die for their 14 year old brothers. 11 year old girls had their throats ripped out mercilessly by beasts from hell. My friend Chuck was ripped in half. I don't say these things to receive pity but instead to instill understanding. We are suffering, and without our leader, we suffer all the more.

I know who to hold in the highest respects seeing as my Mother knows best in that category, and the being that deserves every beings' reverence, is Percy Jackson. He sacrificed himself to get Annabeth to the surface. In her heartbroken rage she unleashed the power of the Athena Parthenos, and with the help of some gods, killed the remaining Giants, and kept Gaea in her deep slumber.

But without the hero of Olympus, Annabeth is going insane, racked with misery, filled with guilt, and overrun with heartache. The weight of the sky would be preferred to the torture of knowing the her boyfriend is down there.

We don't know what happens to Perseus, but his soul has yet to appear in Hades's realm, so the gods declared that he faded. His funeral shroud is to be burned tonight at the campfire. No one, not even the Ares cabin looks forward to admitting the death of their hero.

Meanwhile in Tartarus...

Tartarus's POV

The air reeks of death, punishment and agony. I can feel the 5 rivers flowing through my body. With each pump of the heart the 5 cursed rivers travel around my body. As I look around I see the army amassed to protect anyone from trying to take his most prized possession, the son of the seas, from him. No, not even Chaos it's self could take him now. The boy would break for him and when he did, he would be there to witness the fall of the greatest hero to ever live.

With a new wave of paranoia washing over the Lord, Tartarus would have to eradicate the Titan of Time, as everyone knows of his hate for Percy. Or maybe he could work out a deal.

The boy trembles before me I look into his mind to see he is remembering how he got shackled in my fortress.

I pushed Annabeth in the elevator and pushed the button. I then turned to the Primordial being. Out from the shadows Bob, small Bob and Damasen leaped to his aid. Bob took over holding the button for Perseus, and gave him a grim nod. Percy put on a look of defiance and with a yell charged the being who could smite him with only a thought.

The sudden out burst caught Tartarus off guard and Percy landed a rather deep cut into the 50 ft. Celestial being.

"Gahhhh!" Tartarus bellowed, "You are but a mere puny mortal."

As Tartarus tried to smite the demigod, he found a form of protection around him, the boy was being protected by love. Damned love, in which he could never find.

I exited the young goslings mind and decided I had given him enough rest to catch his breath. My maniacal grin grew on my face as I thought of ways to break the strong willed son of the seas... Little did I know of who I would force the hand of.

3rd Person POV

"Ahhhhh! AH!"

The screams of the boy were heard at the campfire. The demigods conversed amongst themselves as they tried to figure out what was making that sound. Chills ran down their spine as they recognized it as a sound of a person within inches of greeting Thanatos.

The gods on Olympus were discussing the repercussions of the war with Gaea and the ensuing time of Peace that was to be, when all conversations stopped short at the scream.

The God of the Seas uttered the name of the poor soul with such as small voice, that without supernatural hearing the other gods would't have heard it,"Percy, oh God my son."

They all exchanged glances before Pallas Athena said,"How can we hear his voice from the void? Would Chaos allow this?"

Zeus suddenly stood from his chair and declared, "The boy is alive, and he is being tortured. No other voice has that pain." The King of the gods paused before continuing, "It is a shame that he is in Tartarus, for now no one can free him from the almighty being."

"We will NOT leave my son to suffer at the hands of an evil being! I beg you Brother do something about this. He is my favorite child." Poseidon said, the last sentence his voice barely audible.

 _'All is not lost familea mea'_ A voice that came in the wind, smooth as silk, declared. _'The son of Poseidon shall be a great Hero in upcoming events.'_ The voice cascaded over the whole of Olympus easing the mind of all who doubted.

Zeus warily picked up his bolt, not knowing the voice, but it struck him with such familiarity.

 _'As it should father'_ The being's final words till his appearance centuries later. The Throne room erupted in Chaos.

 **Well hope you guys like it. Review please. It'll hopefully get more dialogue. This was just the set up Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

**NightOwl95-This was pretty ominous and I like it, please continue.**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO**

Percy's POV

I had been down here for what felt like a century, being tortured by Tartarus, and after a while of being here, Kronos. You see Kronos reformed rather quick because only half of his essence was scared with Luke, and Tartarus helped to get his other half back.

Percy's day went like this:

 **1 Wake up to being tortured by Tartarus**

 **2 Be drowned in water (courtesy of you guessed it. Tartarus)**

 **3 Whipped till my back looks like sausage after going through the grinder**

 **4 Being cut by Kronos' Scythe**

 **5 Subject to new "experiments"**

 **6 eat moldy food, usually fish...**

 **7 be healed and repeat 1-5**

 **8 Get beat into unconsciousness. And repeat the cycle.**

I lost track of the days after about, oh I don't know, 3 seconds of being tortured my first day. Yea, I know pathetic, but I was just saving my energy enough to be sarcastic.

The cell unlocks as I look up to see Kronos with his Scythe in hand.

"Hey there Time-Boy come here to tickle me again?" I ask, hoping to fool him with my cool façade.

"Sea Spawn," he manages to grit through his teeth. "You will break today, yet I will not touch you with my weapon. Here just watch."

I looked as he waved his hand and a picture of Annabeth, MY Girlfriend, kissing another man.

"Impossible!" I screamed. "She wouldn't do that! We love each other to much!" My heart started to shatter into pieces smaller than that of Ouranos's body pieces. How could she do this to me? I sacrificed my life, and am being tortured right now so she could be up on earth, and she repays me by cheating on me? I felt my face fall and knew that Tartarus and Kronos had succeeded in breaking me. The Titan if Time's laughter filled the cell with a coldness not felt anywhere but in the presence of evil.

3rd Person POV

Elsewhere in the world above, in the year 2215, swords were still being used in an arena just outside of the great city New York.

There was a cacophony of sounds, mainly being metal on metal. The sounds of clanking drowning every other sound out like the peaceful ocean waves, the sound of the wind rustling trees, but especially the scream faintly heard by all from a tortured soul. Just another day at Camp Half-Blood really.

The brown dirt of the arena quickly turning to mud from the buckets of sweat exerted by the trainees. Everyone was trying especially hard because this year marked a tragic event that is reminded to them by the constant heart breaking wails of the soul, that pour tortured soul, Perseus Jackson.

No one dared utter his name, lest they be berated by the glares from the 200 year old camp counselors. The gods fearing the demigods power, but needing to reward them for their bravery, gifted them to immortality similar to that of the Hunters of Artemis. They live forever, until they are killed. There are about 20 left.

Since the days of Perseus the Hero of Heroes, the official name Zeus bestowed upon his 18 year old life, Camp Half Blood has been increasing in size and strength. There are hundreds of cabins in a neat, well thought out, organized blob around the original twelve.

The quests were frequently give by the Oracle of Delphi, who happened to be hosted by a Angela Lockett. She was a strong willed mortal, and would have made for an exceptional hunter, except she couldn't shoot a bow. Her cave, hung with paintings of the "original" host of the oracle, Rachel.

"La da dum dee. La dee dee dum," Angela hummed as she mindlessly played a game of solitaire on her I-phone 400. She dropped her phone, causing it to immediately shatter as her body became rigid. Green smile billowed out of her as she recited a prophesy heard by one lone "demigod" who saw it in a rare dream, because he seldom got sleep. The prophesy spoke of death, of war, and of the downfall of the gods.

"Oh my! My phone cracked," Angela huffed indignantly. "Well this sucks, that like the 3rd one this month, Dad'll be so pissed."

Somewhere in the depths of the world the boy was woke from his dream, not by torture as he had been accustomed to, but instead a gentle hand.

 _"Wake hero, your time comes for revenge, and the repercussions that follow,"_ said a mysterious voice in his head.

Looked to see no being in the room, nor could he tell what had touched him. He heard voices coming from the hall, but not of Lor-Kronos. He to get that habit out of his head.

This time he could make out some masculine voices, "Briares, you're absolutely no fun, we can't steal anything because of you."

Then a deeper more familiar voice he realized was Briares, "Passalos, if you ask to steal something one more time I'll make sure you never reform." You could practically hear Passalos shiver in fear. Just then sound of footsteps stopped outside his door.

"Creeeeaaaaak," possibly the most ominous onomatopoeia ever, sounded from his door.

"Perseus Jackson we've come to help you escape," Briares voice commanded so much respect and was backed with such power, the prisoner of hundreds of years stood without hesitation.

"Well he's awfully scrawny for the most important demigod to ever live," Perseus finally hearing the other..Dwarf? Yeah, a dwarf. Finally hearing the other dwarf speak.

"You needn't mind them young hero, they only are bored," Briares comforted.

"Wh-why are you here? He'll kill you all!" Perseus whisper yelled.

As soon as Perseus mentioned mentioned the Titan Lord, a laugh sounded from the devil, Kronos himself.

"You cannot have thought we let you slip through our defenses so easily do you?" Kronos mused with an evil glint in his eye. "You shall all be destroyed by my-"

Before Kronos could react, the Hekatonkheires grew to full size, breaking down almost the whole compound, and kicked the Titan of Time Halfway across Tartarus.

"Ever thought of pursuing a career kicking for the New York Giants?" Percy half joked, but wondered seriously.

Ignoring the comment, Briares picked up both Percy, and the Kerkopes, and lept to the doors of death, where Damasen was waiting for the party of four.

"Did you give the 'almighty' Titan Lord a whooping for me?" Damasen asked, sounding genuinely hopeful.

"His face should look like like that of a deformed slug," Briares said with a smug look. "I gave him the boot."

"Perseus, you will make the journey to the top with the Kerkopes, as even in my smallest size I could not

fit with the three of you in the blasted elevator." Briares said sullenly, making the whole situation crash down on him.

"This isn't some gnarly dream?" Percy asked, still somewhat befuddled at how Briares kicked Kronos across Tartarus, which is not small mind you.

"I'm a frayed knot," Passalos attempted at a pun, but was received in only a grimace from the demigod. Well if he could be called that.

Damasen chose this moment to press the button, making the whole area reverberate from the elevators old fashion, DING!

The doors opened and Briares ushered Percy inside, saying as a farewell, "Don't blame your demigod friends for not helping you, Zeus is to blame. Also remember what you saw in the dream," Percy was confused as to how Briares could have known about his dream of the oracle. The doors were shutting all too fast, when the sound of hellhounds could be heard howling in the distance.

Percy not wanting to leave his savior, asked," Briares! Will I ever see you again?"

After the doors shut, Briares eyes mimicked the doors as he muttered to himself," I hope so. I hope to meet the Prince of Earth."

The Hekatonkheires then plunged into fighting the hundreds of foul monsters, while Damasen held the button for the next few minutes, lest he let go and let Percy disappear into the void. As soon as they felt his presence back on Earth, they ceased fighting and were overrun by the Titans and Giants that arrived there to kill Perseus.

 **There it is Chapter 2. There will be flashbacks later, and the Kerkopes will play a big roll. So yea. Review please and thank you.**


End file.
